


Confessions

by GalaxyMaster360



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Contemplation, Gen, Katio's experience with being dead, post-death, rambles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyMaster360/pseuds/GalaxyMaster360
Summary: Dead feels cold. Cold and nonexistent and flowing through an endless void of your own thoughts and nothing else.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bored waiting in the gym for classes to resume. I used google translate as well, so if the Japanese part doesn't make sense blame them lol.

_Are you ready for your confession?_

What?

_Are you ready for your confession?_

I think?

  


Everything is hazy and cold. Like ice had frozen and covered his entire body. He tried to open his eyes, he tried to move, he tried to reach out for some sign of what was going on or what was happening right now. Where was he? Did he...die? Wait what was he just doing?

  


As he focuses on trying to shake the numbness in his body he tries to think. Hmm Cards, Dragons, Moon, Mizael, Haruto, Numero- oh that’s right he was dueling Mizael on the moon. Moon, Luna, Lune, 月. He was dueling for the world. For Yuma and Haruto and his father and Ryoga.

  


Wait...Ryoga...he didn’t exist anymore, did he? He was just known as Nasch now right?

  


Hold on did Kaito die?

  


Yes he died, Kaito Tenjo had died a long time ago. When Haruto has gotten sick, when Chris left, when he was forced to hunt numbers and rip the souls out of the innocent. That was the place he had died. The time a monster had ripped off his face and worn it as his own. But it was all for Haruto right?

  


...

  


Maybe this is how Ryoga feels.

  


...

  


Kaito should rest. He’s supposed to be truly dead now right? Kaito, the monster and all. Dead feels cold. Cold and nonexistent and flowing through an endless void of your own thoughts and nothing else.

  


_Are you ready for your confession?_

Shut up.

_Are you ready for your confession?_

I’m tired of this question.

  


He’s tired of everything. For ‘eternal rest’ this sure doesn’t feel very restful. He wonders what Yuma is doing right now. He wonders if he defeated the Barians and Nasch and Don Thousand and if he did it with or without saving everyone else. He couldn’t save everyone like he had thought. What a naive child Yuma could be.

  


...

  


How long has it been? Hours? Minutes? Kaito is not sure. Is there even time in purgatory? Is he here for eternity?

  


He’s waiting for the flames. He’s been waiting for them to reach up and claw at his skin and melt the ice and burn into his very flesh and soul. For all the people he had mercilessly taken the life of to come hurling at him in the shape of hellfire. Their final revenge plastered on his nonexistent skin for eternity.

  


_告白の準備はできていますか?_

If it brings me out of this faster sure.

_Kokuhaku no junbi wa dekite imasu ka?_

I said yes why do you keep asking me?

  


Warmth. It’s warm again. Kaito can feel something soft wrapped around his body and above his fingers. He reaches out to grab it and touches a hand full of cloth. What if this is hell? What if this is false hope?

  


Kattobingu right?

  


His eyes flutter open and the first thing he’s greeted with is Yuma’s sparkling red eyes and wide grin.

  


“Kaito! You’re awake!”

  


Kaito smiles softly to himself.

  


“I suppose I am.”


End file.
